Remember Me?
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: Jesse is alive. He bumps his head and forgots everything. Then he finds a pretty girl that saids that she's his girlfriend. He have fallen for her. Now Suze have to make Jesse remember before it's too late!
1. 1 Chapter 1

**Plot**: Jesse hit his head and forgot everything. When he wakes up, he finds a beautiful girl next to his bed. She tells him that she's his girlfriend. Now Suze have to make Jesse remember, before it's too late!  
  
Jesse is alive in this story. And Suze is 19 years old.  
  
  
  
Jesse, a hot Hispanic male that lived next door, is now officially my boyfriend. He is a total hottè!   
  
So far our relationship is so great, except for a few Pauls around here and there.   
  
We've been dating for liked, 3 years now. I'm still waiting for the day for him to ask for my hand. I'm just crazy about him. He is just so nice and sweet, and he's just so perfect. And you know what else? He's independent too. He lives by himself! He is everything that you could possibly dream of.  
  
He said that today he was going to pick me up to go to a special place for our date. He's an hour late! He's usually never late. I'm so worried.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Answer the door please. I know you're down there!" Andy shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Kay. It's probably my date, Jesse, anyway." I straightened out my dress, and opened the door. It wasn't Jesse. It's far from it. It was a bunch of Police men.  
  
"Andy! 'S for you!" I upstairs.  
  
"Um, actually, we need a word with your whole family." One of them said in a deep voice.  
  
Andy ran downstairs and stood next to me.  
  
"He he. Um, We're the only ones home, so...He he." I giggled nervously. Gosh, I hope this isn't about Brad. He have gotten in trouble once already.   
  
"Um, do you know about the person that lives next door? Mr. De Silva?" He took out a notepad.  
  
"I do!" My hand shot up.  
  
"Who?" Andy asked stupidly.  
  
"Jesse! The boy the I have been dating for like, 3 years!" I explained.  
  
"You've been dating?" He asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Anyway. Mr. De Silva got in a car accident. We need you to come with us." Deepy said.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Jesse was in a car accident? So that's why he was late for our date!" I shouted.  
  
Andy and Deepy started talking at the same time. "Now, what did you say about a date?" Deepy asked the same time Andy asked, "You have a date today?"   
  
"Jesse was suppose to pick me up today, like an hour ago. But he never came." I answered to Deepy. "And ya. I'm not staying home on weekends like you, and just sit and watch TV, when I could be going out on dates." I answered to Andy. Deepy recorded this-as in the date with Jesse, not the argument between Me and Andy, who would possibly care about the arguement between Me and Andy- down on his notebook. "Now, will you come with us?"   
  
"Yeah, just let me go get my keys." And Andy left me with these boring Policemen. Deepy asked me tons of boring questions. It was the longest 5 minutes of my life.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Andy headed out the door, and I stayed close behind him.  
  
  
  
I headed into Jesse's room, only to find him lying on the bed. He was breathing very slowly. I came next to him and held his soft hand tightly. His head wrapped with bandages. He had a very light smile on his face. Then I knew everything was going to be okay. But you have no idea how wrong I was.  
  
Excuse me Ms. Simon. We need a word with you." Deepy said coming into the room.  
  
I kissed Jesse on the head and said, "I'll be back, kay?" And I followed Deepy out of the room.  
  
**Jesse's POV:**

I suddenly woke up. My head hurts a lot. Then somebody came into my room. It was a girl. A beautiful blonde, she looked worried.  
  
"Hello Jesse. Are you feeling better?" She said in a soft cooing voice that made me relax.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I? And who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Jesse bear. You hit your head. And I'm your _only_ girlfriend, Jen. Don't you remember? We've been dating for 4 years now." She started stroking my hair.  
  
"Oh. So I hit my head, I'm Jesse and we're dating?" I asked not quite remembering.  
  
"Yes, Jesse bear. Oh you really need you rest now. I'll go and get you something to eat, I'll be right back." She said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
She kissed me on the lips and left.  
  
Then the door opened again and came in another pretty girl. But not as pretty as Jen.  
  
"Hey Jesse! You're awake now! That's great!" She gave me a teddy-bear hug.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked not quite getting this.  
  
"Oh Jesse! You really hit your head hard! I'm Susannah, your girlfriend. Remember. We were suppose to go on a date today, but you got in a little accident." She said.  
  
"Oh wait. I have two girlfriend? Wow am I lucky." I said half laughing.  
  
"What do ya mean?" She asked confusingly.  
  
"The girl that just came in." I explained. "Jen. She said that she was my girlfriend."  
  
Susannah came shooking my shoulder. "No way! I'm your girlfriend remember? We've been dating for 3 years now! She is not your girlfriend! _I'm _your _only_ girlfriend."   
  
I groaned "I'm sorry Susannah, but I think she is my only girlfriend. And I don't think you are."  
  
"NO!NO NO NO! YOU ARE WRONG! WHAT DID SHE FEED YOU? POISON?" She shouted.  
  
"Well, if you _are_ my girlfriend, you're not a very supportive girlfriend." I said truthfully.  
  
"Uh! No Jesse, can't you see? I love you. I am your _only_ girlfriend. You don't even know who the other girl is." She sobbed.  
  
I felt very bad for what I just said. I don't know, but I just love Jen more than Susannah. She seems much sweeter and nicer. I patted Susannah.  
  
"Listen Jesse. I really like you, and I do not know who the other girl is. Jesse, I'm your _only_ girlfriend.  
  
And she is not. I do not know what have gotten in to you. You can't just go around listening to what other people have to say. Now, I know you have lost your memory, but try to remember the fun time we had had together. Please, just try." She said desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry Susannah, but I can not remember anything." I replied.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, I'll be back with some things that can help you remember okay?" She kissed me on the head and left.  
  
Jen came back with a hamburger from McDonald.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.   
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"Who was that girl that just left your room?" Jen asked.  
  
"Oh, her. He name is Susannah, she claims to be my girlfriend." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm your _only_ girlfriend. What does that liar want from my boyfriend anyway?" She did not like the idea of Suze being my girlfriend one bit. "Anyway, I want you to stay away from her." She kissed me.  
  
"Okay." I nodded.  
  
"Swear you will never even talk to her?"   
  
"What have she done to you-" I didn't get to finish cause right in the middle of the sentence, she kissed me passionately. "Okay, I swear I won't even talk to her."  
  
**Suze's POV:**

I kissed Jesse on the head and left.  
  
"I can not seriously believe that he doesn't think I'm his girlfriend. I mean, we've been dating for 3 years now, and now this. He just has to remember. I love him, and I have no idea who Jen is. And why does she want Jesse? There are a lot of good looking guys out there, but why Jesse?" I sighed. A lot of things have happened between us, but this. It's just too much.   
  
Then somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I know perfectly who it is without even looking.  
  
"Leave me alone Paul."   
  
"So what was that all about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's none of your business anyway."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Suze. Don't be like that."   
  
"It's between me and Jesse. It's none of your business." I said turning the corner. He put his hands on the wall leaving me in the middle, cornering me.  
  
"Please Paul, not here." I couldn't stand Paul. He is such a jerk. Yet how can he be so hot. _No Suze, concentrate!_

"Where then?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Seriously Paul." I ducked under his arms, but he caught me. "If you do anything. I swear I will kill you with my two hands." I muttered.  
  
"Hmmm...and how will you do that?" He chuckled.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I said pushing him hard. He, of course, did not expect this, so he staggered backwards.  
  
"Nice push." He said coming up to me. He put his hands around my waist.   
  
Oh god.  
  
"So what's it gonna be?"   
  
"God Paul. I will not tell you what happened between me and Jesse. So just forget it, okay?" I said pushing my way out.  
  
"Fine then, I will find out myself." He said heading towards Jesse's room.  
  
"You leave him alone. You're the last person I want him to see." And make friends with. I wanted to say, but I know him only too well.  
  
He busted open the door. And both me and Paul saw what happened. The girl, Jen I think, was all over Jesse. Literally.   
  
"Oh god."  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the end of chapter one. It was pretty stupid, oh well. Please REVIEW!! I luv getting reviews : ) Well, I hope u liked the chapter.


	2. 2 Chapter 2

Hiya! This is the second chapter! Trust me, this story isn't gonna be long. I pretty much suck at writing, so I didn't really plan to write sucha long story.

Anyway, thanks for all your review! :D   
  
  
  
**Suze's POV:**

****  
I tried to go in there and punch them both on the face and call Jesse a wacko, but Paul was holding me back.  
  
"Wow there tiger. As much as I'd love to see you punch Jesse on the face, I'd rather not." He said with a frown.  
  
"LET GO OF ME PAULIE!!!!!" I shouted in his face.  
  
"Paulie?" He asked chuckling.  
  
"NOTHING! NOTHING OKAY? NO PAULIES! I NEVER SAID PAULIE, BUT WHATEVER!!!! JUST LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE ALL FREAKS..." I think Jen and Jesse might have heard me or something coz they looked in my direction. That's when Paul put his hand over my mouth and pulled me away.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO HIT THEM ON THE FACE!" Even though I knew that it would ruin Jesse's good looking face, but I do not care!  
  
"Okay, take a deep breath and exhale." He said slowly.  
  
"SHUT UP PAUL!" I kept on screaming until Deepy came running toward us.  
  
"Wow there girlie!" He said."Are you okay?"   
  
And I stopped screaming and started blushing. How embarrassing.  
  
"Hey Uncle Monty!" Paul said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey there Little P! You sure aren't that little anymore. The last time I saw you, you were 3 feet 2!" He laughed, so did Paul.  
  
"Huh?" I didn't get what's so funny. I could never imagine Paul being little.  
  
"Well, you never told me that Ms. Simon here was your girlfriend."  
  
"Coz I'm not!" I said.  
  
"Well, see you both later!" And Deep ran away.  
  
"Ya, bye!" Paul and I said together.  
  
"I never knew that Deepy there was your Uncle!" I hissed.  
  
"Deepy?" He chuckled. "Giving everybody nicknames now?"  
  
"God Paul! If you do not shut up, I'll punch you in the face!"  
  
He seem quite amused by all this. "Ever heard of anger management?"  
  
While he let go of me, I ran into Jesse's room and punched Jen in the face. They both seems surprised as this. Well that'll ruin Jen's pretty face.  
  
"That's what you get for taking my boyfriend!" I shrieked. they both looked at me like as if I was nuts.  
  
"Susannah!" Jesse said taking my hand.  
  
"Oh so now you remember me. Well you sure didn't 3 minutes ago!" I shouted.  
  
"Susannah. I'm sorry but I promised that I would never speak to you ever again." He seems sad.  
  
"Jen made you didn't she?" I said while I looked at Jen cry like a baby on the floor. Oh well, she deserves it. And I kicked her some more. I was releasing some serious anger.  
  
Then Paul had came in and held me back. "Wow Suze! Leave them alone."  
  
"No let go of me!" I shouted.  
  
"Suze please stop." Paul said.  
  
"No, no, no, no...." I don't know when, but then I suddenly broke in sobs.  
  
"Suze, let's go." Paul held me in his arms and let me out. "I'm sorry about that." I heard Paul whisper to Jesse.  
  
  
  
A few months later, I went to school and found Jesse and Jen. I sadly walked away. In the past few days, I had tried to help Jesse remember. I showed him everything. But he couldn't remember anything. So I stopped trying. I finally accept defeat.  
  
When I walked pass the hall. Jesse stopped me and looked at me very closely like as if he had almost remembered something. I face lit up. Thinking of Jesse and me being together again just makes me so happy. But then Jen pulled Jesse and walked away.  
  
Jen, that stupid brat.  
  
"Hey Suze, how are things going?" Paul came up from behind me.  
  
"Horrible." Paul have been around me a lot but I guess I haven't really realize it lately. I've been so wrapped up about Jesse, that I haven't really noticed Paul even when he's speaking to me.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Paul took me home. When we passed the park, he took me to a special place.  
  
I, of course, didn't even know that he was even there. I've been thinking about how to make Jesse remember me.  
  
We came to this alter. The view was amazing. There were rose peddles on the ground, and there was a lake in the back. I can't even explain. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen.  
  
Then, something came and ruined the scene. Jen and Jesse. They were running up there and were all giggly that it made me sick. I wanted to go up there and punch them both on the face, but Paul, once again, held me back.  
  
Then I were so shocked by what I saw.  
  
"Jen? Will you um? Marry me?"  
  
  
  
Ha ha! That was the best ending yet! I have planed that I will write only 3 chapters. So, the next chapter is the last. Please REVIEW!


	3. 3 Chapter 3

Hey hey! It's almost sad that this is gonna be the last chapter. Oh well. Hope you like the story and PLEASE REVIEW! And please check out my other stories.   
  
  
  
NO! This is a nightmare. I wanted to shout something, but I could not say anything. I would at least punch them, but Paul was holding me back.   
  
Before, when Jen asked Jesse to propose to her, I thought that they were only joking around. I mean, they've only been dating for 5 months. Or, as Jesse thinks, 5 years. How could he? HOW COULD HE!!!!   
  
_I_, was suppose to be the one he propose to.   
  
_I_, was the one he fell in love with.   
  
_I_, was surpose to be the one he picks.   
  
Not Jen! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
  
"Suze, Suze. Are you okay?" I heard somebody whisper.   
  
"Paul? What are you doing here. Where am I?" I asked hoarsly.   
  
"You fainted remember?"   
  
I could not say anything. Not even a word. I finally uttered "No no no! _She_ was not surpose to be the one! I was!" I sobbed.   
  
Paul held me close. It was very comforting. "Forget it okay Suze? Forget it."   
  
I nodded. Trying to forget everything. Then suddenly, Paul took me and kissed me very passionately on the lips. He took me by surprise. I never expected his to do that. Then that's when I really noticed that he was with me this whole time.   
  
_He_, helped me through this whole thing.   
  
_He_, held me close by comforting me.   
  
And best of all, he loved me.   
  
_He_, was alway there for me.   
  
After the kiss, I fell off his bed by accident. Opps clumsy me! And I really just noticed that I loved him just as much as he loved me.   
  
"Suze, I love you." He kissed me again. I wanted to say the same thing, but for some reason, but feared to.  
  
( Half a year later.)  
  
It's Jesse and Jen's wedding tomorrow. But I'm not going. I'll hurt me too much to see this. I know that I've got Paul (and he proposed to me 2 months earlier.) But I just can't handle this. It was very sweet though, that they gave me an invatation, on account of how much Jen hates me.  
  
I looked in the mirror and saw my face. Time is passong by, fast. I've grown, now I'm 20 years old. Jesse couldn't remember a thing from the past for 2 years now. I have admitted defeat. I had lost Jesse. I tried to put this behind me and forget about it, but I can't.  
  
I went to bed and went to sleep. I'm not having dreams about Shadow Land again. And even if I did, I could perfectly shift out of there myself. And nobody needs to defend me.   
  
"Suze, I love you, have always loved you, and will always love you, no matter what, till the very end." It keeps repeating my my mind. Over and over again. It was the last thing that Jesse had said to me. Before he forgot everything.  
  
(Sorry, I don't exactly remember the words for the wedding.)  
  
Blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
"Do you, Jesse take Jen as you wife?" The priest-or whatever person-asked.  
  
"I d-"  
  
"NO!" I bursted out. Everybody looked in my direction.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! THIS IS MY WEDDING!" Jen shouted. "I told you we shouldn't have invited her!" She screeched.  
  
I ignored her. "Jesse, before you say anything. I need to tell you something that you said to me 2 years ago." I said as calmly possibly. My voice shaking. "Jesse, I love you, have always loved you, and will alway love you, no matter what, till the very end."  
  
Jesse stood there frozen, looking mesmerized. I think he is starding to remember. Jen, seeing this reacted fast, she took out a knife out of nowhere and stabbed it at Jesse's stomach.  
  
  
  
Yeah, you know how I said that this was going to be the last chapter, well, it's not. I decided to leave a happy ending on the next chapter. Ha ha. Please review. and thanx for reading. 


	4. 4 Chapter 4

Hello! This is the last chapter. And this time, I'm not kidding. Hope you like it.  
  
Btw, sorry to disapoint you Enelya. And sorry for suck a horrible ending.  
  
  
  
"Oh, My God! JESSE!" I said rushing toward him. By this time, Jen already disappeared. I tore up the fancy white curtains, and tied it around Jesse's stomach. "You'll be alright, Jesse. Everything will be fine. We will be together again, as soon as it's over." I cried.  
  
I guess somebody called the hospital, coz all these doctors came in and took Jesse. "Can  
  
I come?" I asked this man in black.  
  
"No, we need to take you for questioning." He said leading into the police car.  
  
I nodded.  
  
God, it was the longest hour of my life. And I'm not even kidding.  
  
"Alright. So is that all?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so. By the way. I think I know where she disappeared to." I whispered the location in his ear.  
  
"Thank you. You may go now." He said.  
  
  
  
"Jesse! Are you okay?" I shouted coming into the room. They put him on one of those machine that measures your heat beats.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine Querida. Listen-" He said stoking my hair.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry for what happened! I mean, if I never came and said what I said then you wouldn't have remembered, and Jen wouldn't have sta-"  
  
Beep.  
  
"Shhhh." Jesse put his finger on lips. "I'm sorry for not remembering. It's not your fault.   
  
It's mine."  
  
Beep.  
  
"No! No Jesse! No it's not! It was all my fault!"   
  
Beep.  
  
"Querida. There's only one thing I need to tell you." He said kissing me on the lips.  
  
Beep.  
  
"What's that?" I whispered.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Susannah. I love you, have always loved you, and will always love you, no matter what, till the very end." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
"No Jesse no!!! NOOO!"  
  
  
  
"Suzie! Suzie honey, bad nightmare?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw mom standing next to me.  
  
I looked at Jesse sleeping in the window-sill.  
  
"No. Not a bad nightmare." I smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'll tuck you into bed." She said sleepily.  
  
I cast her a I'm-not-a-five-years-old look.   
  
"Fine, fine. Well, good night." She said leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah. You too." I said pretending to be falling asleep.  
  
After she left. I got out of bed and walked over to Jesse. He was sleeping soundly. Even though he's not alive I sill loved him. He's not the same as in my dreams either. He's more, real. But no matter how he is, I'll still love him.  
  
I whispered softly into his ears. The tips of his mouth tipped up and turned into a smile.   
  
I don't know if he heard or not. But it does not matter either. I loved him. And he probably loved me too. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
"Jesse. I love you, have always loved you, and will always love you, no matter what, till the very end..." 


	5. 5 Chapter 5

Okay. This is not a chapter. This is only the aftermath. Groan This chapter is dedicated to Enelya and everybody that thinks that Paul deserves someone else better than Suze. Roll eyes what a waste of time. You are going to pay for this Enelya!  
  
  
  
THE AFTERMATH: Paul's POV:  
  
After Suze gave me the whole speech about getting out of her life, and Jesse, and how much she hates me and all. I decided to have a little visit. maybe I'll change her mind about what she had said earlier.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
The door slowly opened and I saw Suze's pretty little head peeking out. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Oh, I just love it seeing her mad.  
  
"I thought I'd have I little visit." I smirked.  
  
"Well, we're having a Family Dinner Party. My cousin came all the way from NY. And You're not family!" She was about to shut the door in my face.  
  
Then Mrs. Simon appeared at the door. "Oh hi. Who's your little friend here Suzie? I didn't know tha you had a date today. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Oh mom. he's just nobody. Please tell him that we're busy." She turned around.  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Suze's mom." Mrs. Simon said shaking my hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Paul, Suze's friend. I thought that you were Suze's sister." I said.  
  
"Oh how sweet." Mrs. Simon blushed. "Suzie, how come you never told me about your little friend here?"  
  
"He's not my friend." I heard Suze mutter.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Be nice." Mrs. Simon told Suze. "Why don't you come in?" Suze leaded me to her bathroom. "Me and Paul have some business to take care of."  
  
I saw a girl about the same age as Suze. She seems amused by all this. "Oh I didn't know that you sleep with anybody. Aren't you too young?" She asked smirking. I liked her attitude.  
  
"Shut up Lilly. Nobody asked for your opinion." Suze narrowed her eyes.  
  
She shut the door in the bathroom and shifted me into Shadow Land. Then she give me the whole speech about Jesse, and how much she hates me, and about me staying out of her life.  
  
"No. You can't make me." I said still smirking.  
  
"Fine then." Suze shivered. She lead me towards a door. "Close your eyes Paulie." She said sweetly. So I did. I heard something opened. And the next thing I know, I was hanging on the inside of the door.  
  
Lilly's POV:  
  
I knew that Suze was up to know good when I saw her shift the boy to Shadow Land. So I followed them up. Hey, I'm a shifter too. Then I saw Suze push the boy down the door. I knew that he was in danger. I don't even know if he's died yet. So I went to check. Then I saw the boy hanging on the inside. He looked as if he could not hold on anymore. I pulled him out.  
  
"Thanks." He said sighing. "I'm Paul."  
  
"I'm Lilly, and I don't shake hands." I said smirking. "I always knew that Suze is up to no good. She's always the evil one in the family.  
  
"On really." He said ginning. "I never know that someone else in her family was a Mediator."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just leave this place, please?" I said. He is so hot. Why did Suze not want him, unless Suze wants ghost boy more. Suze doesn't even know that I knew about ghost boy, she probably forgot that I'm a mediator too. Ha. Suze is just a stupid lazy girl, who never respects enything that she get.   
  
I saw him eyeing my dress. "Oh, the dress. My Parents made me wear it. They thought that I looked cute in it. I'd rather prefer Ts and Jeans." I grinned. "Wanna ditch this Lame Party and go have some real fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
  
  
Blah, blah, blah. And you know that rest. I'm not going to spend my time on this Aftermath. Hope you liked it : D 


End file.
